


Falling For You

by The_Word_Arranger



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Kink, M/M, Power Play, Seduction, Selene Has a Dirty Mouth, Sexy Times, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yes I Did Put Those Tags Next to Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Word_Arranger/pseuds/The_Word_Arranger
Summary: Selene and Helios explore a budding dimension of their relationship, and learn what it means to be known.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The internet informed me that the meaning of the name Afon in Russian is ‘immortal.’ After I picked out my name for Selene, the internet informed me that it means... exactly the same thing. I guess it was meant to be.
> 
> Thank you so much to the wonderful JDylah_da_Kylah for beta reading this! I’ve never had a beta before, and it is really awesome to be able to chuck half done junk at another author and get some feedback before posting. They really helped with my grammar errors, my dialogue, and with reassuring me that my characterization is believable. Please take some time to check out their amazing Selene/ Helios works here on AO3. They approach Selene from a very different, very interesting angle, and their stories are angsty, sweet, hot and all around painfully good.
> 
> Any remaining mistakes are mea culpa, and, as always, I like to abuse my punctuation. (Don’t worry, like this story, my abuse is safe, sane and consensual. I asked, “Hey comma, do you mind if I shove you in where you don’t belong? Okay? Well, how about if I stick you in a corner and ignore you?” And comma said, “Sounds great The_Word_Arranger! I like it like that! Oh baby, oh baby...”) Also, I am not Ethos, and I don’t actually speak Hindi. Constructive criticism is encouraged. 
> 
> All love to HamletMachine!
> 
> ***

When Selene palmed open the door to their bunk, it was to the sight of Helios digging around in a drawer searching for sweatpants, tiny towel wrapped low around his hips and in imminent danger of slipping off completely. Selene often found it difficult to drag himself away from work, but he had to admit that receptions like this were making it a whole lot easier. Helios looked up from his hunting when he heard the door slide open and then shut, and smiled open and honest down at Selene. 

“Hey, Selene; you’re back. Keeler kick you out again, or did you escape on your own?”

“Hey yourself.” Selene wasted no time stepping into Helios’ personal space and stroking his hands up the smooth planes of his back, still warm from the shower. “I was set loose. It’s this new thing I’m trying where I leave when my shift is over. Hmmm... you smell nice.” 

Helios pulled Selene closer, one arm wrapped around his slim waist and the other cradling the back of his neck. “All regulation clean. The soap they give us is pretty awful, but it does get the job done. Encke doesn’t mess around in PT. It gets to smelling so bad in the gym you start seriously thinking about cracking a window. Wanted to be clean, and I hoped you’d be back soon. I figure we can find more exciting ways to get hot and sweaty.”

“Oh, I don’t know. If a man like Encke asked me to drop and give him twenty, I’m not sure pushups is where my mind would go. Are you sure PT is all you get up to down there?” Selene quirked an eyebrow in a teasing gesture, and traced nimble fingers over Helios’ well-defined abdominals.

“Ha. You only say that because you’ve never had Encke yelling in your face. And why would I want them when I have you?” Helios was always so disarmingly honest that it made Selene blush. Coming from anyone else, Selene would’ve considered that line unbearably contrived, but Helios meant what he said and said what he meant, and the frank sincerity of his words took Selene apart faster than anything else ever had. It was one of the many things that he was learning to love about Helios, and love was the right word. 

Helios tangled one hand in Selene’s soft hair, gently brushing it back so his other hand could press strong fingers into the pressure points in his neck. “And you have kind of a dirty mind, Selene. I like that.”

Selene relaxed against his warm, half-naked frame, and let Helios hold him up while he deftly coaxed the tension from his body. Helios was always so attentive to his needs, and not just to the physical demands of his body for comfort or intimacy, but to his mental and emotional needs as well. Selene had lost count of the number of times Helios had come to interrupt his workaholic tendencies with a smile, a cup of tea and a bit of gossip or some silly observation. The distraction always helped him refocus when he was stuck in useless repetitive loops of logic, and getting down on himself. Similarly, Helios’ sweet honesty helped reassure Selene that he wasn’t jumping blindly into an unrequited relationship, but that they were falling together, wrapped up in each other. Selene knew he was well on his way to being truly spoiled by his new lover, and he was maybe a little embarrassed by it, except that Helios always seemed so delighted when Selene smiled in gratitude and spoke words of thanks; always blushed with pleasure when Selene spoke words of praise. Selene did his best to return the favors, and payed close attention to all the signals, verbal and non-verbal alike, that Helios gave to him. He’d badly misread Helios when they’d first met, and he would do his damnedest to prevent repeating that mistake. 

For the first few weeks after they were assigned to each other, Selene thought that Helios was the most unbearably naive person he had ever met. He had taken that honest openness for idiocy and gullibility, and worried and warned Helios to watch out for himself. After the Derelict happened, they had gotten a lot closer a lot faster than Selene had ever expected; he learned more about Helios and realized that his ability to brush off the slights that people hurled at him wasn’t because he was too stupid to realize that they were doing it, but because he had so much confidence in himself that he honestly didn’t care what other people thought of him. Then Selene met Valentina, and got the whole horrible story of Helios’ childhood, and the magnitude of how wrong he had been about Helios made Selene want to crawl under the bed and die a little. Helios was so far from being naive that Selene would laugh about it if it didn’t make him want to cry. Helios knew exactly how horrible life could be, because he’d lived that life, and he still managed to be one of the most genuinely sweet human beings that Selene had ever met. It wasn’t naivety, but the kind of fearlessness that comes from knowing that you’ve already survived the worst and you’ll do it again if you have to. It broke Selene’s heart, but more than that, it made him want to wrap Helios up in his arms and never let him go. It made him want to give Helios anything and everything he wanted, because he knew that no one ever had before. Mostly, it made him want to actually be the kind of man who deserved the affection and devotion that Helios gave him without reservation, instead of the insecure, selfish bastard that he actually was. 

Selene tilted his head up to nuzzle against the thin, tender skin of Helios’ neck before cupping his face with both hands and bringing his lips down for a kiss. He’d learned to absolutely love kissing Helios in the last few weeks. Helios always got so into it, kissing back hungrily with lips and tongue, and wrapping his arms tightly around Selene like he was something terribly precious. Helios was taller and broader than Selene, but he never used that physical dominance to exert authority. Instead, he relaxed into Selene’s demanding embrace and followed his lead. His easy surrender always set Selene on fire; he loved being in control, craved it, and Helios gave him that control as easily as he breathed. Selene wondered if Helios even knew what that kind of submission did to him, and how he would respond if Selene pushed it a little farther like he longed to do. Selene increased the pressure of his kiss, biting at Helios’ bottom lip and distracting him while he pulled the towel from his hips. He tossed it towards the desk, not really paying attention to where it landed and too distracted by having Helios warm and naked against him to really care. 

Helios moaned softly and started planting a trail of wet, open mouthed kisses down towards Selene’s throat. “You too,” he murmured breathlessly into Selene’s jaw line, reaching for the fastening of Selene’s uniform jacket. 

“Later.” Selene intercepted Helios’ hands where they were inching their way up his chest, and coaxed them down to rest against Selene’s cloth covered hips. “Keep them there?” He looked up into Helios’ pale eyes and tried to gauge his reaction to the shift in power that Selene was bringing to their play. Helios nodded his acceptance, smiling, and Selene gave an internal sigh of relief when he felt how Helios went fully hard, foreskin rolling back and exposing the smooth tip of his cock for Selene’s perusal. Selene felt himself start to swell in his pants as he took in the stunning picture his new lover made standing unashamedly naked before him. It made him brave enough to ask the question that had been on his mind; to put words to the dynamic that was slowly building between them. 

“You like it when I’m in control, don’t you, Helios?” 

Helios bit the inside of his cheek and looked to the side in embarrassment. “Yes... I...” He stood up a bit straighter, visibly gathering his courage and looked Selene in the eyes, straightforward and honest. “I like the way your voice sounds when you want me. And I like having you tell me what to do, because then I know I’m making you happy.” Helios licked his tongue over dry lips and went on. “Is that... I mean, do you, umm, like to be in control like this?” Helios tightened his hands around Selene’s hips, exactly where Selene had told him to keep them, to emphasize his meaning and gazed down at him hopefully.

“...s.” Selene swallowed around the lump in his throat, worked some spit into his mouth and tried again. “Yes. Fuck yes, Helios. I... love... being in control. Gods, you have no idea.” Selene took a deep breath and tried to compose himself a little bit. He pulled Helios’ hands from his hips and held them clasped between their bodies. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course.” Helios met his eyes in a heated, intimate gaze, and the way that Selene could see the truth in that easy, ready answer made his breath catch in his throat. Helios laced their fingers together and smiled at the contrast they made against each other. “Will you stop if I ask you to?”

Selene squeezed their hands together. “Absolutely. Trust me, if you’re not having fun, then I’m not having fun, either.”

Helios laughed softly in delight, and tilted his head down so he could whisper in Selene’s ear. “Let’s have fun, then.” He sucked on the soft, sensitive skin behind his ear and pressed his body more firmly against Selene’s, shivering in anticipation. 

Selene gave Helios a wicked smile, teeth bared, and chuckled low in his throat. “Let’s have fun.” He dropped their joined hands. “Put your arms behind you, hands in the small of your back.” 

Selene watched with intense, ravenous desire as Helios immediately complied, clasping his hands behind him. The position rolled his shoulders back and thrust his chest out, and Selene began to stroke his hands greedily up and down the defined muscles, from the tight roundness of Helios’ pecs to the sharp V of his groin. 

“Let me touch you. Gods Helios, you are so amazing; just look at you.” Selene let his caress wander up the strong lines of Helios’ arms, over his shoulders and down his back to clutch at his ass. He slipped a thigh in between Helios’ legs, and squeezed Helios’ ass in reward when he groaned but didn’t start grinding against the offered pressure like he obviously wanted to. Selene knew his pants would be stained inside and out, but he didn’t care. He liked how it gave him more authority to be fully clothed while his partner was naked, and Helios was definitely getting off on it, too. 

Selene grasped Helios’ hips and held him steady when he began to rub his leg against Helios’ cock. “Feel good?” Selene slipped the fingers of his left hand into the cleft of Helios’ ass and teased over his hole. “Ahh, the things I want to do to you.” Selene gently nipped and sucked at Helios’ ear before whispering, “Do you want me to tell you?”

“Yes.” Helios gasped and let his head fall back, giving Selene better access to his throat. “Tell me. I want to know what... unnh... what you want from me.”

Selene sucked a mark into the pale skin of Helios’ neck in approval of his wording, and let his imagination run away with him.

He kept his left hand where it way, firmly rubbing and pressing against the soft, twitching entrance the way he’d learned drove Helios wild. He brought his right hand up and pushed the index finger gently into Helios’s mouth, until his lips parted and he gently sucked the digit inside. “What I want from you, hmm?” He stroked the tip of his finger along Helios’ tongue. “I want your mouth, all hot and sweet. Open and gasping for me, or wrapped tight and wet around me. I want your tongue calling my name. I want your lips kissed swollen and pressed against mine.” He pulled his finger from Helios’s lips, dragging it down his chest and replaced it with his tongue, reveling in the way Helios kissed back so eagerly. Helios groaned from deep in his throat, and sucked Selene’s tongue when Selene tried to pull back from the kiss to continue, and Selene pinched his ass cheek hard in reproach. 

Helios yelped at the pinch and then relaxed back into it when Selene didn’t let up the pressure of his fingers.

“Selene...” Helios groaned. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Selene stilled his hands and waited for Helios to respond, hoping desperately that he hadn’t misjudged the situation.

“No. Please don’t stop.” Helios voice was quiet and a little desperate, as if he was afraid that Selene would actually leave him there wanting. “You just surprised me.” He pressed his ass back into Selene’s hand, and then gasped in pleasure when Selene hummed softly and pinched him hard again in the exact same spot. 

“Then hush,” Selene whispered tenderly against Helios’ smooth cheek. He stroked his hands against Helios’ chest and waited until Helios calmed down a little and his fingers stopped clutching against his uniform. He kissed the tip of Helios’ nose and began to rub his thumbs over his peaked nipples in tight circles. “So worked up already? Ohh, _janeman_ , I’ve only just started.”

Helios’ mouth fell open and he began to pant softly at the promise of more of Selene’s seductive torture.

“I want your nipples hard and red for me.” Selene rolled the hard nubs between his fingertips and Helios gasped. “Sensitive?”

“Yeah.” Helios let his head roll back in pleasure. “Selene, you’re such a tease.” They way he said it told Selene that it wasn’t a complaint. Helios pressed his chest harder into Selene’s hands, and Selene took the hint and pinched his nipples until Helios whimpered and his body shook.

“Good things come to those who wait. Can you be good for me?”

Helios nodded desperately, and Selene felt himself start to throb in aching arousal. “So good for me.” He could feel Helios began to go unsteady on his feet as his knees threatened to give out. Selene backed up to sit against the very edge of their desk next to the head of their bunks, and moaned softly when Helios followed him without prompting or hesitation. “So good, Helios. Here, put your hands on my shoulders and lean on me. Do you want to hear more?”

“There’s more?” Helios’ voice was soft and slurred, almost drunk. “Please tell me, Selene?” 

“Ohh, you ask so nicely, my Helios, and there is so much more. I want your skin flushed pink with the pleasure I give you. I will give you pain too, if you want, so that your body will carry the marks of my passion, of my devotion, even when we’re apart. Would you like that?” 

“Yes. Selene... I... please.” Helios’ fingers tightened against Selene’s shoulders in an effort to hold himself up against the drowning onslaught of desire that spilled from Selene’s lips.

Selene sucked another deep bruise into the base of Helios’ throat, in the soft skin just under his Adam’s apple. Helios would have to wear his Fighter’s flight suit to hide the marks, or let everyone who saw him know how he had let Selene claim him. Selene was curious to find out which way Helios would choose; either was fine with him. He would love to see Helios proudly wear the marks of his possession, but he would equally enjoy watching his open and honest lover try to keep such a secret. 

“Hmmm. Will you think of me tomorrow, when you see these bruises? Will you rub your fingers against them until they ache so that you remember how good it felt when I gave them to you?” 

Helios whined softly and nodded his head frantically in an uncoordinated gesture. Selene give him another bite, and felt himself start to leak in his pants at the ragged cry that ripped from Helios’ throat. 

“I want your body spread out on the bed, hard and open and aching for me. The way you were the first time, so eager for me, so impatient, I loved it. But you were a little bit bad, weren’t you?” Selene’s voice turned wicked and Helios whimpered against his throat. “You didn’t let me make you ready for me, just took what you wanted, and I know that it must have hurt. I don’t want to hurt you like that, Helios. Let me make you ready. Let me lay you out and open you up so that I can touch all the secret parts of you.” Selene fisted his hand in Helios’ hair and pulled his head up so that he could meet Helios’ eyes. “Let me show you how good it can be to be mine.”

Helios lost the last bit of control over his knees at Selene’s fiercely whispered words, and he sagged gently into Selene’s chest. Selene kept one hand tangled in his hair, and used his other arm to help support Helios’ slow descent to the floor. Helios knelt naked on the floor between Selene’s legs, wrapped his hands loosely around Selene’s calves and buried his face against his stomach, panting wetly into his hopelessly wrinkled uniform jacket. 

“Ohhh. You like that, _janeman_?” Selene stroked his hands gently through Helios’ hair and smiled when Helios nodded quickly against his stomach. The side of his face rubbed against Selene’s hard cock, and he couldn’t help the little gasp that escaped his lips at the way the sudden attention to his long ignored arousal sparked electric rivulets of pleasure down his nerves.

The gasp made Helios look up at Selene before smiling softly and deliberately running his mouth over the outline of Selene’s cock. Selene shivered a little in pleasure and fought to recover his composure. “Something you want?”

“Mmmhhm.” Helios licked his lips and look up at Selene hopefully. “Please...” He began to run his hands up Selene’s legs to the opening of his pants. 

Selene swallowed hard and resolutely told himself that he would absolutely not come in his pants. He gently cupped Helios’ face in both hands, and realized that both he and Helios were shaking from the spell of words he’d cast over them. “Do whatever you want, Helios. Gods, how could I tell you no?” 

Helios wasted no time in getting Selene’s pants open, giving a soft murmur of delight when he pulled Selene’s cock out and saw how hard he was, how damp the tip was. Selene had one moment of cool air against his cock before Helios wrapped his lips around him and overwhelmed Selene with heat and pleasure. Selene spread his legs wider, cursing the way his pants restricted his movements and started moaning as Helios took the invitation to scoot farther forward and swallow him all the way down. Selene groaned from the core of his being, and let his mind descend into incoherency.

“Oooh, fuck... Helios. So good, so good to me.” Helios brought both of his hands into play, one gently cupping Selene’s balls and the other slipping further back in the tight confines of his pants to press against his perineum, and Selene had to fight to keep his eyes open to watch the uninhibited look on his lover’s face as he sucked him off. Helios turned his head a little, and ran the soft head of Selene’s cock against the inside of his cheek. “Aaaah... my Helios.” Selene reached a hand down to cup Helios’ cheek where it bulged around him, and Helios tilted his head into the caress. “Shit. Nnnnn... Afon.” 

Helios started shaking harder at the sound of his true name, his whole body trembling at the unbearable intimacy of being truly known and named by the man whose seduction he willingly succumbed to.

“My Afon... unnnh... _janeman... mera janeman_.” Selene let the pleasure build up inside him until he couldn’t take it any longer before giving in and letting himself shatter apart into a release that shook him to down to the center of his being. He cried out again and again as Helios kept mouthing at him, moaning sweet vibrations against his oversensitive cock and extending his pleasure until Selene almost sobbed. Selene rose shakily from his perch, slipping from Helios’ mouth, and gently pushed him over until he lay flat on his back before crouching down between his legs and wrapping his lips around Helios’ achingly hard cock. A few hard sucks were all it took before Helios was coming in hot spurts and loud, broken moans. Selene held his hips down and rode Helios’ orgasm out, swallowing all but the last of his release down. He crawled up Helios’ still shuddering body and shared this last bit with Helios in a messy, open-mouthed kiss that made both of them groan and clutch at each other. 

Selene pulled back from their kiss, before immediately diving back in for another when he saw the hazy, trusting, absolutely lost look in Helios’ eyes. Selene knew that look, adored that look, and had in the past, worked very hard to earn that look from a lover’s eyes. Never had anyone given it to him for so little; never had someone fall apart so completely for such a small show of dominance, a hint of pain and a few words of praise.

He smoothed the sweaty hair back from Helios’ brow, and felt his breath catch when Helios turned his head to nuzzle into his hand. “Gods, Helios. You will turn me into such a tyrant.”

It took a few minutes for the world to stop spinning around him in over-bright bliss, but Selene did eventually manage to help Helios sit up, and then rolled him into the bottom bunk through sheer dint of effort. Selene quickly stripped out of his wrecked uniform before stretching out on his back in the bed and pulling Helios against him, skin to skin. Helios came to him in an uncoordinated flop of loose limbs and let Selene tuck him up under his chin, still panting in soft, wet breaths against his neck. Selene reverently took one of Helios’ hands and pressed a kiss into the palm before curling his fingers around it and resting it between their bodies, against his heart. 

“Selene, I... I...” Helios shivered against him in a wild combination of cold and the residual effects of a deeply emotional high. Selene snagged the corner of their thin blanket and wrapped it tenderly around the both of them.

“It’s okay, Afon. Shh,” Selene soothed. “Take your time; there’s no rush. I’m not going anywhere.” Selene knew that he played these kinds of games because he loved the rush of being in control, but he could also admit that he was deeply addicted to the way it felt to be desperately needed in moments like these, when the tumultuous chaos he created resolved into tranquil serenity. He ran his hands over Helios’ body, stroking warmth into his limbs and reassurance into his heart while he took the time he needed to come back to himself. 

“Ahh, Selene.” Helios eventually heaved a great sigh of contentment, sounding a little more like himself.

“There you are. You okay in there?” Selene gently ran his nails through the close-cropped hair of Helios’ undercut, grown out long enough now to be soft against his tingling, over-sensitive fingertips. 

“Yes. More than okay.” Helios murmured softly, lips warm and smiling against Selene’s chest. “And I was right, Selene.”

“Oh? About what?” 

“You _do_ have a dirty mind. I like that.”

Selene couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him at that rather obvious declaration. Helios joined him and they spent their mirth together, light and easy in each other’s arms. Their laughter slowly quieted, gave way to slow, deep kisses, as close and as intimate as anything they had yet shared.

“Afon,” Selene sighed. He opened his eyes to find Helios gazing at him, something that looked wonderfully close to love in his eyes.

“I like it when you call me that. My name... out here, it’s something special.” Helios’ brow furrowed slightly, eyes cast to the side in recollection. “What was the other thing you said?”

“Which part?” Selene reflected that he had said quite a few things that evening, some of which he would be quite embarrassed to repeat in the soft, sacred silence that they’d found in the wake of the storm.

“The other word you called me... _janeman_? I don’t know that.” 

Of all the things Selene said, Helios would of course hone in on the one that Selene was the most flustered by. It was such a Helios thing to do, to let all the filth and fantasy of Selene’s words wash through him and come out clutching the few words said in the heat of the moment that spoke more of Selene’s feelings that everything else together. 

“It’s in Hindi. The native language of my family, of my home.”

“I like the way it sounds. What does it mean?” Helios let his hands wander, tracing poetry into the darkness of Selene’s skin. Selene swallowed around the lump in his throat at the sight of those pale fingers against his body, thinking that the ways they contrasted against each other were as perfect as the ways that they seamlessly blended together. Helios had been amazingly honest with him that night; he felt he owed it to both of them to try and return some of that honesty.

“ _Mera janeman_. It means my darling.” Selene felt himself blushing a little at the unspoken truth buried in those words. 

“Am I? Your darling?” Helios sounded so delighted and so surprised that Selene pulled back to kiss him again.

“Yes. If you want to be. Gods, Afon.”

“I do want.” Helios’s affirmation was soft but fierce. Then, half teasing, “You have so many sweet things you call me. I should think of something special for you.” 

“I...” A million options raced through Selene’s mind. Thoughts of asking Helios for a pet name in his native Russian danced around with sweet English terms of endearment, and even the more traditional titles associated with their play made a brief appearance. Selene discarded them all when he realized that there was really only one thing he wanted to hear his Afon call him.

“Would you... call me Amrit?”

“That sounds nice, too. What does that one mean?”

Selene tilted Helios’ chin up to stare into his eyes and whispered his confession against his lips, “it’s my name, silly.”

“Your name... ” Afon’s eyes lit up in delight. “Amrit,” he let the name fall from his lips, curling his tongue around the new sounds. “My Amrit?”

“Yours. Always.” Amrit couldn’t help the smile that came to his lips. “No one else out here knows me that way that you do, Afon. They only know Selene, and I do like our task names, how they mirror and match us... but that’s not who I really am, anymore than you are just Helios. Like you said, our names are something special out here, more enduring and more true.”

Afon settled more comfortably against him, near to sleep, warm and heavy and real. “They give us our task name to make us anonymous, and to take away our past and future. But I want to have a future, and I want it to be with you, Amrit. Calling you that, knowing your name and having you know mine... that’s how we take that back.”

“You’re right, as always, Afon.” Amrit felt Afon’s breaths slow into the peace of deep sleep, and gladly followed him down into those welcome depths. He fell asleep with Afon’s true name on his lips; one more secret part of themselves that they could share, one more tie to bind them together as they slowly fell, wrapped up in each other. 

***


End file.
